Prior to the present invention, as above-noted, in the absence of having anything clearly suitable from the standpoint of being durably long lasting in use as a karate kick-board, and yet not of a nature that would present dangerous jagged and/or sharp edges or the like if broken, and which is of inexpensive material and/or cost for initial purchase and occasional replacement, heretofore typically pieces of cut-out card-board have been used in spite of the initial reasonably acceptable slight flexibility but low durability to destruction when subjected to one or more striking-blows of a karate foot-kick or karate hand-strike, or the like. Also, typically with such resatisfactory card board pieces, another person was endangered by the hazardous task in hand-holding the card-board piece at the desired position and/or location and/or height in close proximity to the repeated striking blows or impacts of the foot or hand of the karate-practicing person. As evidenced from the above-discussed prior art, there has not existed heretofore any suitable karate kick-board target, the subject matter of this invention.